


Repray

by XaraRudolf90



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaraRudolf90/pseuds/XaraRudolf90
Summary: No secret can forever be in the bag, either the truth be told or outed by someone else. Weirdly enough, the truth always unlocked by someone else in front of the one who got lied in an unfortunate condition. For example, three boys were never meant to know about the treatment of kyuubi's jinchuriiki and yet they saw and that moment, will change things drastically.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 52
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning, no one knows of Naruto's true gender because of reasons that will later be told.

He'd seen that kid around before. Always alone and wearing worn out clothes with dirt stains here and there. He thought the boy was like any other that loved to play rough, hence the dirty clothes. However, unlike others who wore clean clothes in the morning, that kid wore the same clothes as yesterday. Shikamaru wondered why his parents didn't scold him. His mother would throw a fit if he did that. If that didn't make the blond stood out, his marks like whiskers, yellow like sun hair and short stature definitely made him stand out in the sea of brown and black haired people. Unlike others, Shikamaru only saw him when he was doing troublesome things like buying stuffs his mother forgot to buy before dinner or when he throw the day's trash. And it always, _always_ when the streets were empty. Another thing that confused him.

That was why, it was unusual for him to saw the kid running through to an alleyway followed by a group of drunk adults just before dinner time. Shikamaru had a bad feeling about this. Plastic bag secured in one of his hand, he crept slowly as to not get detected and peeked to the alleyway. His throat clamped in and blood rushing through his vein, pumping his heart in an unsteady beats as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Why... are they doing this? He was just a child like him! Shikamaru felt scared and mortified as a guy thrown the blond down on the hard pavement with a cracking sound. Four others were surrounding him, laughing, mocking and insulted the kid with a range of profanities. The brown haired guy from before poured his half filled beer to the shaking blond, either not noticing or ignorant to the smearing blood and tears.

The bile in his throat threatened to out itself to the street and Shikamaru turned around just in time to do that. Like the blond, he could feel the cruelty the adults did to him and he wasn't the one who treated that way. He was merely a bar stander, an audience to the movie played out but it didn't lessen the pain he felt for the unknown kid. Shikamaru crouched down after his knees failed him. Amazingly, not once, not even a second did he hear a sound of pain from the assaulted kid. He chocked at the realisation. Just how many times did this happen? Is that why he never saw the blond with clean clothes? What was his parents thinking? Why was nobody came and helped him? 

While he was curled in the shadows like that, a boy bigger and fuller than him called him. "Shikamaru?" he felt more than he watched as the new kid came closer but he didn't acknowledge him. Too petrified to move a muscle. "Hey, Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" and like in the movies, there was another cracking sound at the end of Chouji's question, adding the hostile tension by a notch. Both of them froze, breath ragged as they listen to the drunken sneer full of malice. "Look at 'im! Haha! What's the matta' _monster_? Can't stan' up?" at this point, Chouji had joined him to the shadows.

"Of courseee you can't," the voice chuckled, "We brok 'em." the man stated as if he talked about today's weather. "Ya should thank us for it ya kno'. Now tha' ya can't stand uppp, ya can't hurttt usss!" he slurred and got a chorus of laughters from his companions. They heard kicking and mocking and people spitting. After a while, the drunkers left the alley in cheers, gone into the now night sky. No one moved. Shikamaru was cold sweating so much it wet his clothes, gulping, he checked out Chouji, who in worse condition than him. The chubby boy had wet himself, shaking like a leaf in autumn wind. 

"W-who-," Chouji choked, "Who d-did the-they?..." the question got hanged because Shikamaru didn't have the energy to answer, instead he forced himself to take a look into the alley. Covered by darkness, it was almost impossible to see the outline of a lifeless body laid in a abnormal way. He heaved, sliding down the wall further. "A-are they still alive?" Chouji whispered.

"I don't know..." he replied in equally hushed tone. It would be a miracle if the blond was even breathing. Shikamaru never was a very optimistic person but in this situation, he was sure no one would blamed him to be pessimistic. Who wouldn't, really. He didn't see the beating at all but from all the loud crackings that Shikamaru was sure it came from bones breaking, there was no way a person didn't die from that. However, it was as if something stirred inside of him, a glimmer of hope that the boy survived it all. Very uncharacteristically of him, Shikamaru stood and swallow all his fears to approached the limp figure. He could faintly hear Chouji's frantic whispers, telling him what he was doing and deep at the back of his brain, he himself also questioning the same thing. He didn't know what made him do this, he just wanted to know how was the boy doing.

As he got nearer with Chouji glued to his back, their breath got harsher with every step they took. The figure became clearer and they hold their whimper in at the sight. Laid on his side, the blond's spine was bent in a sickening angle as well as the other limbs, dark bruises littered the tan skin of the boy and what was once a white shirt was now pink and red splotches. The boy stunk of alcohol and piss. Shikamaru couldn't recognise the boy's face, it was coated with big bumps and purple bluish bruise around the eyes. Even in the dark, he could see faint glistening of flowing tears. His heart ached so bad he sobbed. 

Chouji's grip tightened on his jacket. They share a glance to each other, nodding in understanding. With determination in their eyes, they took off to their home. Shikamaru, for the first time, ran as fast as he could, nearly tripping a few times because of it. When he spot his clan's gate, he rushed even more than before. Squeezing all the energy he got to get to his home faster. Without wasting time, Shikamaru slammed open his front door and called out his dad, creating commotion in Nara Household.

"Dad! Dad!" he checked the porch his father usually sat at but he couldn't find him, instead, his father showed up from behind him, looking slightly tired.

"What is it, son? Why are you yelling?" Shikamaru grabbed his father's wrist and dragged him out of the house, ignoring his mother questionings and demand for answers.

"No time for it dad! Quick, before we're too late!" he led them to the alleyway where the blond was left to laid there. Beaten and unconscious. At the alley's entrance they almost hit Chouji and his father, who both equally running and out of breath like them. The fathers didn't exchange pleasantries as their sons pulled them to the alleyway, muttering about blond and help. When they got there, the blond was gone.

* * *

Together, he and Chouji tried to explained what had happened to the blond. As the elders listened to the story, Shikamaru noticed the darkness that filled their eyes. Choza had cradled crying Chouji to his wide stomach, saying goodbye to his father and whispering a promise of a meeting later. They left out of Shikamaru sight. His father sighed and crouched down to be on level with him, patting his head.

"Let's go home, son." he didn't return his father gaze as he stared hard to the ground. He felt guilty leaving the blond behind in that condition. He should have stayed behind and look after him or maybe Chouji. Now that he was gone, he didn't know what had happened to him. Did those drunktards came back and brought the blond with them? Did somebody help him? Did he left all by himself? Where did he live? Would his parents be mad at him? Shikamaru felt helpless not knowing what to do like this when he _could_ do more. Why didn't he think of staying behind? Had he stayed, he could have help the blond.

"Son," the hand slid down his cheek, caressing it. "It's late. Your mother would be very worried now. We should go." His father sighed and picked him up when he didn't budge. Shikamaru sobbed to the older Nara's strong shoulder, needing comfort after witnessing an appalling cruelness to his fellow year's mate. The father and son went home in silence. His father had shake his wife's probbing and brought him to his room to sleep. Shikamaru was grateful at his father's understanding. He couldn't stomach anything right now, especially after seeing that.

The older Nara laid together with him on his queen bed, looking deep in thought. Shikamaru felt better now, slightly, but not as bad. "Dad?" at the hummed he received, he continued, "Do you know who the blond I told you about?"

"I do."

"Does he have parents?" the question made his father looked at him.

"Why do you asked that?"

"I've seen him with dirty clothes before. Sometimes, he wore the same clothes..." Shikamaru glanced up at his father. "Mom would yell at me for it." he didn't elaborate further. His father understood him.

"No, he doesn't have,"

_An orphan..._

That knowledge dropped down his mood a lot. "Shikamaru, when you meet him again, what would you do?"

What would he do indeed. Would he came up and asked how was the other boy? Or should he greet him as if nothing had happened? Befriended him? Of course he would do that. He had been curious about the blond for sometime now and getting closer to him would satisfied his desire to learn something about him. Chouji would probably also wanted to befriend the blond. They could be friends together.

"I want to get to know him." he stared off to the night sky from his window. "If he let me, I want to be his friends too." hearing that, his father smiled at him.

"You do that son, you do that..." with a final pat to the head, both of them laid down in silence, basking under the moon light.


	2. Can I Know You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troublesome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all readers and reviewers for your time! I'm new in writing violence and trauma, so hopefully I can write it to your expectation... Enjoy~

Nothing.

The blond hadn't made an appearance since that misshapen night. He glance around the street again in case he missed catching sight of the other boy but no luck. Where was the boy, he wondered. He... wasn't dead, was he? It could be a possibility from how worse the condition the blond was in. Yet, Shikamaru didn't want to believe that was what happened to the blond. He just... couldn't. 

Exiting his clan's gate, Shikamaru walked aimlessly like he had been doing these past few days in hope to catch a flicker of that peculiar yellow strands. So far, his conquest was a failure and beside frequently checking the usual place where he saw him, Shikamaru didn't have a clue where the blond might be. He had checked the orphanage the day after the ambush with his father and the midwife said that _Naruto_ hasn't been back since yesterday's morning. It frustrated him, especially when in the same day, his father told him that he had mission with uncle Choza and uncle Inoichi for quite some time and that means he couldn't help him investigate the blond's whereabout. He kicked a lonely pebble as he watched the activities around him with disinterest.

How could anyone be fooled by this view? The scenery was too perfect for anyone to suspect dark things lingered right under their nose. Or maybe they were blind.There were shops full of customers, children playing, citizens passing by and occasionally stop by to chat, polices and shinobis could be spotted every few meters and often times, the Hokage himself showed up to greet his people. Weren't all of this nice? Harmony? Secure? _Safe?_ Then, why would this same neighbourhood turned a their eyes from a suffering child?

Had he been so ignorant all this times? Were all of these people also ignorant or did they choose to be like that? Were all this times those gruesome things were being hidden from the public? Why? Would it make the evil lessen? Why not just exposed it? Shikamaru was accidentally shown and it made him more aware of the things that happened around him; it made him care more too. For Naruto, for him, for his family and friends, and for the people in this village. So why kept them under the rug if they could make people better?

Shikamaru sighed, _so troublesome_.

He started to walk again, this time he changed his route to a more quieter district. The buildings around Konoha weren't that much different from each other. They had earthy tone and crimson or dark purple rooftops. And most of them were old, only a few were new because they mostly were handed from generation to generation, his clan for example. The inhabitants also not that vary. Besides the famous big clans and the daimyos, the people here in Konoha had adequate living. None were poor or homeless because they had orphanage, nursing home and shelter for those in need. It was-

_Bang_

Shikamaru turned his head to the noise source. To his left, there was a five story old rickety building with open style hallways. Someone was shouting and then there were loud sound of footsteps descending the stairs and that was when Shikamaru caught the sight of sunny blond hair and whiskers. Naruto ran from the building entrance towards the hill in blind haste, bumping into people and didn't even say sorry. Perfectly healthy.

Not long after that, he saw the Sandaime exiting the same building while pinching his nose bridge and walked pass him, seemingly getting older than he was looked like. Shikamaru watched everything idle-ly. It took a moment for his brain to function and the moment it did, he ran in the same direction as Naruto.

* * *

This place wasn't a popular place for kids nor adult to visit. There were no clearing at all. Only trees, bamboos and wild plants covering the ground. He saw a few target boards hanging randomly so it might be used in the past as a training ground. Shikamaru went around looking for Naruto. Roughly getting the idea why the blond chose to go to this place (if the loathed looks the from those Naruto had bumped was any indication). He traced the woods until he reached the river. He hadn't realize that he'd been hanging outside for a long time. It was late afternoon, almost dinner time. He rubs his stomach. He was hungry because he had skipped lunch. Shikamaru groaned. He spent another day outside in vein again. As he traced the river, he found Naruto sitting near a pit of fire with a stick of roasted fish in those bandages hands.

Straight fully functioned hands. Spine. And legs.

The two were staring each other. Both surprised at the other's presence. Now that Shikamaru stood in front of the blond, he was frozen. His knowledge of Naruto and desire to help him aside, they were strangers. And Shikamaru just now understand what that means. He musn't approach the boy wih the topic of that night. It would create a bad impression of him and new wave of awkwardness to them both. It would also make Naruto uncomfortable with him. Shikamaru's break down was saved by none other than his hungriness. His stomach chose that moment to grumbled loudly, making the dark haired boy embarrassed.

The blond was watching him with big blue eyes that shone in glee when he heard Shikamaru's stomach complain. Naruto smiled. A tiny and unsure one but it was a smile nonetheless. The tan boy offered one of his roasted fish to him, "Want some?". There were hope shadowing in the blond's expression and given the opening, Shikamaru wouldn't turn down the chance to know the blond. Especially after how much effort it took him to find the blond. Hesitantly, Shikamaru approached the blond and sat with respectable gap between them. He didn't want Naruto to get unease with him.

"Thank you." He accepted the fish and began to eat it. "It's good." he wasn't lying. The meat was sweet and juicy. Minus the lack of seasoning.

Naruto's face morphed into one of pure happiness, the blond grinned. "Of course! I'm the one who catched it dattebayo!" 

The Nara shocked face wasn't hiden well. Naruto catched this by himself? Granted, they were outside by the river now and it make sense but why not buy it? Where did Naruto learnt it? Shikamaru didn't let himself speak of what was in his mind as he glanced down and spotted a hand made fishing pole from a stick and a strand of yarn. He continued eating while observing the blond from the corner of his eyes. Another thing that surprise him was how well the blond looked, despite cover from head to toe with bandages.

"Do you want mushroom soup?" Shikamaru cocked his head to the side, unable to reply since he was still chewing.

"I picked a lot dattebayo!" The blond crouched near the fire pit and scooping the inside of the pot into a bowl. In there, Shikamaru could see five or six different looking mushrooms. One was the most delicious red looking one, which he knew was poisonous.

"Do you know if they are safe?" Shikamaru sighed at the blond's crumppled face. He scooted closer and pointed at the mushrooms while explaining.

"This one is podostroma. Its poisonous. If you eat it, you'll die. Basically the pretty looking one are the dangerous one. These ones here are enoki, shiitake, maitake, and nameko. Those are fine to eat. The last one, however, is as deathly as the red one. Even tho its white, the destroying angels aren't called that for nothing." Naruto listened to him and payed attention to the new informations he gave him. Shikamaru could see the shorter's brain drilling. 

"How do you know so much?" The blue eyes looked up to him in amazement and Shikamaru felt his heart constricted in a new way. 

"I like them. And they grow in my forest." said him as he finished his fish, throwing the stick into the fire so he could leaned back and gaze at the night sky. And to avoid the glimmering blue orbs.

"You have a forest!? That's so cool dattebayo!" Naruto threw the soup on the rocky spot near him, seemingly understood what he had explained and Shikamaru got amused when the blond burnt all those mushroom to the fire pit. It was a simple yet very thoughtful gesture of the smaller. Had any animals eat it, they would be dead. Shikamaru was awed by it. Although Naruto was beaten badly not that long ago, the boy's heart was still pure it seemed.

"Now I have to search for food again..." Naruto whispered dejectedly. Shikamaru's heart constircted again at the statement. He gulped. This was his chance to do what he had been wanting to do. 

"Wanna eat dinner at my place?" Shikamaru just hoped that his mother wouldn't object the idea once they were there.

Naruto's head spun so fast it might as well be broke. There was this layer of vulnerablity that was so obvious on his face Shikamaru had believed he had accidentally made Naruto upset. The look lasted for a moment before a small yet genuinely happy smile bloomed, replacing the doubtness.

"Un!"

Shikamaru was floored.


	3. The Start Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru was getting fed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's Shika and Naruto first official meeting? Do you guys like it? Here is the dinner scene and Yoshino's reaction! (No character bashing, alright? Try to understand their thoughts and point of view first.)
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy! :D

"Hey, uh...?" The question was left hanging from Naruto's mouth. With a lazy gaze, Shikamaru eyed the walking blond beside him, who turned awkward suddenly from being the previous chatter box.

"What?"

"We... uh-we haven't... um... Whatsyourname?" Naruto was blushing with head bowed down and biting his lips. It was a new sight to him as he never seen a boy turned red that bad. Shikamaru stare at him as the question sinked in. Oh, right. They hadn't introduce themselves yet. He stopped walking to face Naruto, offering his right hand for the other to shake. Naruto looked lost so Shikamaru had to pointed at the blond's right hand with his eyes for Naruto to understand what he meant. When Naruto clasped his hand to his, he got an epiphany. That Naruto's hand was small even with the thick bandages.

"Nara Shikamaru. Yours?" 

"Uzumaki... Naruto..." the dark haired boy shook their hands and let go of Naruto's when the boy didn't pull away. Another thing that boys wouldn't do, Shikamaru noted. The blue orbs were shining with something at their small exchange. Shikamaru wanted to analyse why but it was dark now, any more delay and his mother would burst. He certainly didn't need the extra deafening scolding from her. Sighing, Shikamaru led the way to his Clan's compound, filing his curiosity for later cloud watch. As they walk, however, Shikamaru's new neutral mood got spoiled. Couldn't these villagers be anymore obvious? He really wanted to ask them what the hell was wrong with them, making those malice glares they directed at Naruto. Why were they so openly did that in front of a child, him in this case, to blind hatred. He had to bit his lip in order to restrained himself from shutting up the whispers. He understand people have different opinions but don't go feed kids like him the same way of thought. It was manipulating!

On the other hand, Naruto seemed just fine. The smaller keep chatting to him as if there were no people. Shikamaru knew the blond was aware of what others were doing, they were not subtle in showing their loath and Naruto's tense stature was also an indication of his assumption. However, the blond acted to be alright and that fact made his fists clenched harder inside of his pockets. 

_Not fair. What can a kid like him do to make an entire village so angry anyway?_

Fortunately, it didn't take that long to reach his compound since his located near the hill. Nearing the gate, he saw two of his uncles on guarding duty. They were talking when they spot him and Naruto walking. Shikamaru felt Naruto moved closer to him and he took it as Naruto's wariness. He looked up and greeted his uncles, "Uncle Shijin, Uncle Rio."

"Oh, Shikamaru!" uncle Shijin greeted him back, "Where have you been kid? Your Ma is this close to have a search party ya' know?" he putted his thumb and his pinky together, making a flicking gesture to dramatised the situation. Shikamaru chuckles as uncle Rio in turn, slapping uncle Shijin's head, scolding him. "You brat! Don't make fun of parent's worry! You get married and see how's your kid gone make you feel!"

Uncle Shijin hissed and rolled his eyes, too used to the older's jab of his single status. "Shut up! I'll get married when I want!"

"You're lucky if a grandma even wants to marry you." uncle Rio dissed.

"With this look? Even a grandpa wants it." okay, that was gross. Shikamaru cringed at the mental image of his uncle marrying random old man. He loved his uncle but even that was too much. He would never understand why everyone seemed so adamant that uncle Shijin have to marry. If he didn't want to then just let it be! What a troublesome adult... His lament was interrupted by high pitched giggles. He looks to his back and found that Naruto was trying his hardest to hold his laugh. Huh. Who would have known that the blond had a lame taste in comedy. Shikamaru elbowed the other gently to gain back his attention, which the blond gave. He walked to pass the gate with Naruto following close behind. He said goodbye to his still bickering uncles. A little stunned that they never get tired of bickering the same topic for as long as he could remember.

The houses and shops were mostly closed. Lamps and lantern lighted up the stone street, creating colourful illuminations. Children were inside with their mothers and some of the men were outside, smoking and hanging out at various chilling spots in the compound. He said hi to them and to his relief, they said hi too to Naruto. No compulsion detected. He noticed Naruto exhaling with those sparkling eyes of his. Again, he filed this for later, choosing to say nothing and acted ignorant. With no time, his house came to view. Shikamaru opened the door, ushering him to enter first. They took off their sandals before stepping inside. The sounds of footsteps hurrying to the front door was heard, no doubt his mother's doing and the next second, Nara Yoshino barrelled through the hallways, wearing an apron and an annoyed expression. Shikamaru grimaced at her booming voice.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! Do you know what time is now!? What have I told you about playing late when your father is not here!? Don't tell me you-" she must had noticed Naruto to suddenly stop her ranting. She lowered her hand, the one holding a ladle to her side. "O-oh... You bring a guest..." she whispered. The tension filled the room. His mom was standing there with ghostly eyes and straight face whilst Naruto cowering behind him, eyeing the ladle. Internally groaning, Shikamaru wished for his father to be here. The man was always composed no matter the situation and although his mother was the one who yelled the most, once his father in his 'serious' mode, his mother was nothing but obedient. 

"Hey, mom. Sorry for not telling you where I was going." he strolled to the hallway, stopping at the door way to look back at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto! Are you coming or not?" the blond perked up at his name, staggering to him while stealing glances at his mother uncertainly. Shikamaru was disappointed at his mother reaction. To be honest, he expected yelling or interrogation. If that were to happen then he knew that his mother was fine because she was always like this. She rarely ever stay silent like that and when she did, it meant that she was livid. The only way Shikamaru could think off to not make Naruto felt unwelcome and threatened was to acted like nothing happened. 

The kitchen was around the corner when a shy hand tugged his flap jacket. Shikamaru turned around to saw Naruto's sad face. Well, who was he to fool the blond. "What?" he didn't intended to make it sound that harsh, it happened anyway and it made Naruto released his grip after flinching. They stood there for a minute until the dark haired boy spot his mother lingering behind. He gave her a pointed look, for what he didn't know. He just felt the need to do that.

"I-I think... I should go..." the pained look on the now he knew a cheerful boy was disheartening. Flashes of that night in the alleyway brought back the painful feelings and added with this, Shikamaru's throat clogged with pointy pebbles. He grabbed Naruto's wrist just in time, he didn't want Naruto to saw his mother. Instead, he dragged the surprised blond boy to the kitchen and sat him on the chair next to him. "What a drag. You're already here anyway, what's the point to leave? Here," Shikamaru passed his portion to Naruto, "Eat. Its the least you could do for giving me free fish."

Shikamaru shouted for his mother to give him dinner in order to avoid the stare Naruto was giving him. He was not used to being stared at like that. It made his skin crawl with unknown feeling. His mother came in and started preparing his food. She was better. Still skittish with obvious displeasure at Naruto's presence but not rude. The three of them eat in silence. This was how it normally was at meal time, however, this time was different. Shikamaru could tell that Naruto wanted to flee the room and yet the other boy sat and eat slowly, savouring the food. The only way to ease Naruto's discomfort was to talk. And he was Shikamaru. He know nothing to break awkwardness. It was his father's job. 

_Socializing is such a drag..._

In the end, Shikamaru stay silent during dinner. Afterwards, they say thank you to his mother with Naruto bowing deeply and then they left to his room. Usually, when Chouji came, they would do this to isolate themselves from the adults. Him sleeping and Chouji eating snacks anyway. Often times than not, they ended up having a sleepover. Now, Naruto was a stranger with plus plus knowledge and it would be weird to ask Naruto to leave and it would also be weirder if he asked him to stay the night. On the last second, he redirected them from his room to the backyard. Why he didn't think of it was a mystery. They sat side by side, staring off to the night sky. He closed his eyes to lay down, enjoying the breeze.

"Pretty..." Naruto said in a breathless voice. Shikamaru peeked with one eye at what Naruto was seeing. Oh. It was pretty, he guessed, the scene of a koi pond with black forest and the moon as the background. He saw this almost everyday and it affected him less than Naruto. He shifts his eyes to the other. Properly looking at him now. The blonde had a gawked expression, basking in the beauty of the nature of his backyard. The blue orbs were shining again but with a far away look. The look of mixed feelings. A lost look that probably more lost than his feelings. His eyes traced down to the whiskers mark. From a far, they looked black, like the real deal. Closer, however, they were dark brown marks. The kind of colour one could find on their birth mark. They also weren't identical straight lines. Some parts looked jagged, some straight, some shorter than the other but they didn't look weird. Unusual, yes, but not to the point of disgust or freakish. They looked natural. Wild. And it suited the spiky blond hair. Chouji had a pair of spiral on his cheeks and it should be more weirder than those lines because Chouji's were red.

Not the marks then. 

Shikamaru thought hard. What else could be the cause of those hatred? Everything seemed more or less the same as any other six years old boys. He yawned. Today was tiring in a whole new level. He couldn't do this every day. He would rather sleep or cloud watch. If only his curiosity felt the same way. What a drag...

"Tired?" 

"...vweaariee." he answered while yawning for the second time. He heard Naruto giggled. Huh? Giggled? And then from the corner of his eye, he saw the smaller removing a stray leaf on his forehead. He didn't notice it landed there. Naruto smiled brightly and then he braced himself to stand. The blond stretched his body, letting out a satisfied sigh at the pops of his bone, scaring Shikamaru at first. He had thought the injuries were acting up.

"Thanks for the meal, Shikamaru! But I think I should go now." Naruto waited for him to stand up and walked inside before doing the same.

"Ah, yeah, thanks for the fish too." he said while they going to the front door. His mother was no where to be found. Probably holing up in her bedroom. Shikamaru opened the door and waited for Naruto to slipped in his sandals. They were too big for Naruto's feet. Shikamaru blinked at his discovery. Why would Naruto used sandals that the size was too big for him? It must be uncomfortable wearing sandals that flops every time you made a step. Naruto jumped up, brimming with energy. He thanked Shikamaru again, saying that he would check the mushrooms first before cooking them. It gained a automatic smile from him. 

"Alright! Bye Shika-Achu!" a giant drop of snot came out of Naruto's nose, dangling to his mouth. Shikamaru went inside to picked several tissues and gave it to Naruto.

"Dhangssh" he sneezed out his snot to the pile of tissues, wiping messily. With an exasperated sigh, Shikamaru took his red scarf from the hanger and gave it to Naruto, whom refused it.

Annoyed, he scolded Naruto, "Just wear it. Give it back to me later." Naruto accepted the scarf reluctantly. The blond was flailing with the piece of cloth, might as well calling it a wrestle. 

"Wrap it around your neck like this." he took back the scarf and circling it on Naruto, making sure half of the smaller's face was covered. He nodded.

"I'll give it back to you! I promise dattebayo!" Naruto ran out of the door before he could reply, waving back to him once before disappearing to the night. His cheeriness rubbed off on him. Shikamaru smiled.

"Aah. See you, Naruto." he closed the door and went to his room to sleep. His first peaceful sleep since that night.


	4. Academy Entrance pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well he was just a kid, like the others but for God's sake, he couldn't for all the troublesome things comprehended, why the other kids his age were such a group of baloney! Except Chouji and a certain someone of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 80+ kudos and 700+ readers in two weeks? That's so awesome! Thank you all for reading this story. I'm sorry with any miss spelling or grammar errors, I'll try to do better and fix the jinx when I have the time. Thank you Thank you Thank you!

Call it an intuition or whatever it is that describe you got the feeling that something, either good or bad was about to happen. He probably was just exaggerating since he felt this way often. A drag that is. However, this time, the burden that would come felt worst. A hundred times or so and Shikamaru was _not_ excited about it. More so that he knew it would happen in minutes. At the Academy Entrance he was currently heading to.

"Do I really need to do this dad?" his father had a slight smile on his scarred face, the man was humored, Shikamaru could tell and he glared at that. 

"You don't want to become a shinobi then?" Shikamaru sighed, pocketing his hands.

"Not that... It's a drag dad. Why can't you just teach me?" he got a head pat for that. Shikaku chuckled, shaking his head at his son's antic. 

"Because you wouldn't get certification if you don't attend academy and the Hokage won't give missions to those who's not the village's shinobi." right. Rules were rules and Shikamaru was a kid. If only there would be no kids in the academy. If only his father was the one who teach him. If only he could be a shinobi by watching clouds all day. If only. There could be more if only and it wouldn't change the fact that he was walking through the academy gate. He scanned the crowd of running children and gossiping adults, counting that there were about thirty kids jumping with excitement at the thought of becoming a shinobi. The ceremony hadn't even started yet and he had a headache from all those screaming. Couldn't they be excited without yelling their lungs out? Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag..." he complained.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" a familiar voice called out to him. Shikamaru averted his gaze from the unknown kid on his left to stare forward where he saw Chouji approaching with uncle Choza, both munching on potato chips. Classic.

"Hey, Chouji." he raised his hand to greet the chubby boy, who smiled with mouth full. "How come you look happy this early in the morning huh?" 

Chouji smiled wider at that, the Akimichi showed off his potato chip bag proudly. "With this of course! You should start eating this Shikamaru, they can lift your mood instantly you know!"

Shikamaru was amused. Trust Chouji that food can solve everything. He chuckles while scratching his itchy pony tail, "Sure, I'll join your family soon after." 

Their easy chat was interrupted by a shriek voice, which he could live without. "Not you guys!" seriously, it was not even nine in the morning. Where were these people get their energy charged at? The two boys craned their neck to the gate and saw a blond girl with blue eyes glaring at them. Her parents pushed her towards them before saying hi and off to join their parents. She stomped and make it perfectly clear that she was not happy to be told to hang with them. Well, he knew that Chouji didn't mind of her as long as his food was safe but he did because of this very next reason. 

"Hmph! This is so lame! I want to talk with cool guys not-not with you two-" here it come, "uninteresting, _boring_ and _so_ uncool boys!" she pouted so big that Chouji's face might be hidden underneath. Shikamaru pinched his nose bridge, doing what his father usually do when his mother talking nonsense. Yamanaka Ino was the daughter of the Yamanaka's clan head. In short, the heir. Like him and Chouji. Their parents were good friend and comrades that they thought their friendship would pass on to their children. Well, as you can see, how friendly the heirs were to each other.

"Hi, Ino!" the ever so kind Chouji said. Bless his soul, Shikamaru thought, only him who would stay kind and sane to Ino's jabs. It wasn't like Shikamaru was hurt by any of it, It was just annoying to a person who love quiet like him. Chouji waved his dirty seasoned hand to the girl, unknowingly made the girl even more upset. Ino grumpily returned Chouji's greeting for there was no way anyone could not reply any of the Akimichi's kind and gentle nature. They were too loveable.

"Just go if you don't want to be with us." 

"I would absolutely and happily go if I could! I only stay because daddy asked me to." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at this, "Even if he didn't, I know he want me to and I'll do it because I'm gonna be the clan's head one day and I need to practice my social skills. Although, I could very much skip this." she jutted out her chin and flicked her shoulder length hair. 

_Oh, I too could VERY VERY VERY much skip_ you _._

Shikamaru clicked his tongue, "What a drag..." couldn't he just go back home? This was only a ceremony, no lesson would be taught anyway and who would listen to some boring speech? Oh, right, him apparently.

"See!? You always said drag, drag, drag, drag! Everything's a drag to you! Is there even a thing thats not _not_ interesting to you?!-" his mind drift off to another blond hair and whiskered cheeks, "At this point, no girls will like you!" As if that meant the end of the world to him. 

"Ne, Ino, maybe Shikamaru just like the word drag. You know? Like I love potato chips and you love to shout." interjected Chouji calmly.

_OH BOY_

Shikamaru held his laughter inside as much as he could but a snicker went through his teeth as he saw how Ino's porcelain cheeks turned red. "What did you say! Oh how dare you!" Shikamru pulled Chouji to escaped Ino's wrath. They were loveable, but too honest for their own good. They ran around the field from Ino, knocking and pushing those who were in the way to the devil behind them. They almost couldn't breath when they realised that Ino was gone. Chouji slammed to the ground, panting tiredly and he copied the chubby boy slightly out of breath.

"Whe-where is she?" 

"I... I... don't... know..." wheezed Chouji. It didn't take them long to figure out where the girl was because-

"KYAAAA!"

"SO HANDSOMEEE!"

"UCHIHA-SAMA!"

"SASUKE-KUNNNN!"

Shikamaru groaned. Great. The all mighty Uchiha were here. He sat up to better look at the crowd of girls fawning the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku, whom looked like he wanted to hide from his fangirls. His older brother, Uchiha Itachi was standing nearby with an amused smile. They were the celebrity of the town, known for their looks and skill. Shikamaru didn't know how skilled the younger one was, Itachi, however was mentioned a lot by his father for his intelligent and power. The heir was the epitome of perfectness. He didn't dislike them, he _dislike_ their fans and since whenever they went those fans followed, he came to a conclusion to stay away from the two or else suffered eventual deaf. Shikamaru helped Chouji stand up and together they trotted to their parents, greeting the celebrities on the way. 

"It never changed huh?" uncle Inoichi chuckled.

"Its in their blood." his father snickered.

"I remembered when Mikoto was tailed everywhere by the boys and how Fugaku would fume." laughed uncle Choza, "What a good old days."

"Yeah, I think those boys are the copycat of Mikoto. I didn't remember Fugaku was that good looking."

"Of course you would, you were too busy convincing yourself that you were better than Fugaku." answered his father.

"Mind you, that I too had fans in my youth." scolded uncle Inoichi. 

_Ah... so that's where Ino comes from..._

"Bitter aren't we?" 

"Shikaku..." growled the blond.

"What? Did I hit the nail?" smirked his father.

"You-"

"Now, now, everyone-" uncle Choza smiled.

Shikamaru tuned off the bickering adults and slid down the trunk to take a nap. "Wake me up when it start?"

"Alright!" Chouji replied as he too sat down next to him. Shikamaru smiled in gratitude to his friend before closing his eyes.

* * *

Shikamaru was woken up from the black nothingness to the noisy reality by Chouji's inhuman power. The Hokage had arrived when he fully regain his scattered soul and mind. The old man was standing on a stage behind a podium, encouraging everyone to gather in front of him. The teachers steered them to line up in name orders, making Shikamaru and Chouji split apart. He yawned, still drowsy from his nap. A kid next to him, a girl, sneered at him, probably disgusted by his behaviour and his untidy look. He didn't mind her as she was not important. Simple as that.

About twenty minutes or so into the boring, boring speech, Shikamaru had to fight to not sleep while standing. He already got to warning glare from the broccoli lady for yawning. Imagine if he sleep. Her broccoli hair would busted into mini broccoli if he did that and he would not trouble himself of cleaning that as punishment. Nope. Shikamaru picked his ear to at least appease his sleepiness, ignoring another sneer from the unknown girl. On and on the Sandaime kept talking about how important a shinobi is and how noble their job and role to the village, what expectations were expected from the graduates etc. Seriously, this was not the first time Sandaime gave speech like this. At least three to four times a year. The words were stitched to his brain like an embroidery already! More of this and he might as well turn himself to an infinity table cloth.

Shikamaru gaze at the sky, watching as the clouds moved by them. Wouldn't it be nice if he were a cloud? Flying through the sky and then disappeared when it was time to rain. So... uncomplicated. 

There were ruckus from his behind, people were angry, whispering and mocking. Curious, he turned his body slightly to saw what happened (mini broccoli be damned). To his surprise and inner delight, the blond that filled his thoughts was the cause of it. Naruto stood between rows of parents and students, looking out of breath and for once, wearing clean clothes. The tan cheeks were red from heat and although mussed, the wild hair seemed tidier than usual. The owner was busy, tip toeing while craning his neck to scan the crowd for what Shikamaru didn't know. What he know was, he was totally energized.

Faintly, he heard the Sandaime grunting. The old man went down the stage to Naruto and whacked his head, lecturing the blond of being late and how important being on time was. Naruto was led to stand beside the Uchiha kid, whom by the looks of it, scolded Naruto too. Huh? Shikamaru didn't know that both of them knew each other, let alone being that close. It was weird because Sasuke never one to interact with another unless spoken to and that itself was rare. He watched as the blond smiled sheepishly and gestured to his clothes, grinning happily when Sasuke couldn't come up with a retort. The two were so immersed that they forgot about others, who like him, watching the exchange in disbelief.

The girl next to him was basically fuming with smoke. It wasn't that he observed her, he was too busy watching Naruto in fact. It was the sudden heat that made him glance at her. Her and the entire girls population. Including Ino. Shikamaru sweat dropped. They were just talking innocently geez... and Naruto was a boy! Were their ego were that easy to break that they hate Naruto talking with their beloved idol? These, and that Sandaime shouting for the girls and adults to pay attention were hilarious. So hilarious that Shikamaru was confused whether to laugh or passed out from his headache. In the end, he chose to do what he wanted to do since the beginning. In the midst of chaos, Nara Shikamaru laid down and sleep.

"How troublesome..."


	5. Academy Entrance pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laziness aside, Shikaku couldn't be prouder at his son. It was unfortunate the same couldn't be said about his wife. He was disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update folks! This chapter is not from Shikamaru but from his father! Hopefully you like it... And thank you so much for 100+ kudos and over 1.000+ views! OMG that's awesome. Anyway, enjoy~

They were joking and mocking, laughing at their own friendly spats while reminiscing their youth. It was light and relaxing. It evaporated some of the stress from his shoulder. He smirked at Choza's honest comment about how Inoichi was such a narcissistic little fella back then. To be honest, some of that traits still lingered every now and then but not as bad as when he was a snotty brat. Speaking about brat... Shikaku averted his gaze to his son's sluggish standing form and couldn't help but snort at the child's antic. He wonder where Shikamaru got that from. As a child, he didn't remember to be so unmotivated. Neither his other siblings or family members. Normal laziness perhaps yes but not like Shikamaru's. That kid barely interested in anything really. He was like a cloud. Just floating around not really have a specific destination in mind. Maybe his son's lack of drive for life was because he was the only child in the family? Most of the other members had at least two kids and from his own experience, it was enough to cause rivalry to sprouted.

It couldn't be from his wife either. Yoshino, even as a child, always had been the feisty fire cracker type. She was barely embarrassed nor discourage about anything. She was a confident girl that had grown up to be a skilled kunoichi as well. Perfect as it sounded, like everyone else, she too had flaws. One of them had caused a fight between them a few nights ago. A childish and very unreasonable fight in his opinion. Even thinking about it gave him headache. Shikaku loved her but this... This... was one of the flaw that he wished to disappear or not exist at all. The one that made them fought like brainless animals.

_The streets were empty as it was beyond midnight when he arrived. He strolled to his estate, taking time to walk there because his body couldn't afford the energy to shunshin. He should have reported to the Hokage first but he finished the A rank mission a day early and he thought, that it wouldn't be much of a trouble to get some sleep first. Shikaku opened the door to his home and expected his family to be asleep already. As he round the corner to the kitchen, he was surprised to saw his wife staring blankly at the wall with a glass of what he guessed as a long gone cold tea. He wasn't surprised seeing Yoshino awake because she sometimes did that. What made him surprised and alarmed was the fact that she was motionless. The last time she did that was long ago and it was not his cherished memory at all._

_Shikaku slide down his bag near the kitchen entrance before approaching Yoshino cautiously. He pulled the chair next to one Yoshino sitting at and maneuvered it so he could sit while facing her. He took one of her hand and hold it in his own bigger, rougher ones. Shikaku didn't talk, he only sat there, drawing circles on the paler canvas. It took quite a long time for Yoshino to spill the beans and he was a nail away of falling asleep when her scratchy voice break the silence. Instantly, he felt his drowsiness flushed away with negative feelings._

_"Yesterday... It was here..." she whispered. "It was here and Shikamaru was the one who brought it here." her tone was so plain it sent chills to him._

_"It ate and sat on the very chair you sit on now," her jaw tightened, "change it." it wasn't even an order. It was a finality._

_Shikaku didn't need to clarify what or who 'it' might be. He knew and it proved his early suspicion. Inwardly sighing, he regretted his decision to go home and sleep. He should have just sleep on one of the couches in Hokage's Tower. At least then he could hear this nonsense with a clear mind instead with his now sleep deprived brain but It didn't matter now. He got the feeling he would be sleeping there today anyway. He released her hand, not bothering to cover his disagreement and faint disappointment. He tiredly rubbed his face with both elbows on the knees, bracing himself for the incoming outbrust._

_"No."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"No." he said more firmly. He looked up to Yoshino's hard as steel gaze and hold on._

_"I just told you that_ that _thing sat on your chair or didn't you heard a word I say?!"_

_"I heard just fine-"_

_"Then throw it!"_

_"I won't waste a good crafted and high quality chair just because you have an unreasonable grudge towards him." Yoshino stood abruptly looking offended, making her chair flip backwards and creating a loud clatter that Shikaku very much hoped his son didn't get woken to. He didn't want Shikamaru to be exposed to such toxicity._

_"Unreasonable?! You out of all people knew what happened-knew who caused it-_ KNEW _how I felt-feel of that. How it scarred me!" she was frantic and Shikaku had to drew deep breath and to remind himself to not loose control._

_"Yes, yes, I do know because it impacted the both of us but he didn't do any of that, Yoshino. He was just a babe. No different than Shikamaru or her." he explained patiently._

_"That damned thing killed her! I couldn't do anything back then and I couldn't do anything yesterday because Shikamaru was there but dear God I wouldn't have it near my son if I could help it!" Shikaku could feel the headache and the boiling anger in the pit of his stomach, threatening to spill any seconds now._

_"It wasn't. His. Fault." he growled, quickly getting tired from this. "My friends and subordinates were also killed in that accident. My superior was killed. His wife was killed. But_ none _of it was the kid's fault, Yoshino. His parents died to protect him! How could you blame the kid for this?" His voice raised along with the anger he felt._

_Her eyes were filled with unwashed tears and it made him felt guilty but they had had this conversation before and to be frank, it was years ago. It was time to move on already. Shikaku didn't expect the next words from his wife however, "From the way I see it, you didn't care if our only son get killed by that thing," Shikaku stare at her in disbelief. What..._

_"Just because you don't care doesn't mean I too. I wouldn't risk my son's safety. If you don't want to take the necessary act to protect our son, then I will." Yoshino moved towards the door and he was frozen there. How could his own family doubted his concern towards them? With a grim face, he marched to his wife, yanked her arm and slap her hard across her face. They stood there, both quiet from what had just happened. For the second time that night, he released his grip on her, watching her heaving and shaking form. Tears descent her beautiful face as she glared at him in equal disbelieved. For different reason._

_"That kid hasn't done a thing his entire life and all he got is resentment from us when in truth, he deserve_ all _. I'm sorry, but your fear has miss guided you and I can't let you do stupid things when your head's off. Go dip yourself in the frozen lake, maybe it will clear your nonexistent rationality. I'm going." With that, Shikaku grabbed his discarded jacket and left the house, slamming the door in the heat of the moment to Hokage's Tower._

He had gone home the next day but until today, he hadn't talk with his wife. Choosing to stay at the rickety couch of his office room rather than losing his control at seeing his wife's face. He excused Shikamaru that he was still quite busy from the after mission report and tell-tale of guiding new interns. Its bullshit and he thought that Shikamaru knew there was something wrong with the both of them, yet he didn't questioned him. Shikaku couldn't be more grateful for his son's observant nature now. It saved him from explaining nasty details. He sighed, wondering if tonight he could sleep at their bed or not since his old body was protesting from the inconvenient. He refocused his attention back to his son when the ruckus near them changed his mind and he could feel himself groaning loudly at the sight.

Why did the Hokage chose now as the right time to enrolled the kid? Oh, right. He was in the same age as Shikamaru. 

"He looks just like Minato isn't he?" smiled Choza.

"Yeah. The miniature of him." agreed Inoichi. They both looked softly at the yellow haired kid lectured by the Hokage. He had to agree with them. 

"I'm glad he is fine now, thank God."

"What do you mean? Did something happened again?" 

"Yeah. We didn't see but Shikamaru and Chouji saw it and told us. He was gone when we got there tho." he answered Inoichi.

"Its bad. Nana said Chouji had nightmares-still is. He screamed for help and didn't stop until we woke him," Choza opened his eyes and glared hard at the hatred in the others eyes. The fact that he opened his eyes beside in battle itself was amazing. It meant he was one hundred percent serious about this. 

"Jesus... What did they do this time?" 

"From the kids stories, they break him. Literally. To the point normal people couldn't heal from it." he replied dryly and from his peripheral view, he saw how Inoichi's face turned slightly green. 

"Shit... That's-that's..." even though Inoichi worked as the head of analysis team, which more often than not, interrogated people for information in any way possible. Including torture. But to a child? No one with their right mind could stomach that.

"Yeah..." he and Choza nodded solemnly. 

The kid was now standing side by side beside the Uchiha kid, talking and laughing. He worriedly glance at the back where the older Uchiha sibling stood, smiling at the two kids. It seemed that Itachi was more professional than the elders gave him the credit for. He was holding himself well from the suspicious look the villagers and the other shinobis gave him. If he was in his shoes, he would probably scowled so hard his skin fall off his face. He couldn't believe this, were the citizen this stupid? Or he and his friends too smart? Then, the realisation of his kid attending the academy with Naruto sank in and what this would entail to. He groaned again. Yoshino would totally lose it this time.

"Oh, look!" Shikaku looked up at Choza's request and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His son was definitely one of a kind. There, in the midst of chaos, Shikamaru laid on the ground and sleeping. The lady with afro hair had given up from reprimanding his son to stay awake and he caught the glare the Hokage sent his way, which he smiled sheepishly in reply. It wasn't like he could blame his son either. The sandaime's speeches are boring and he never bothered to change the words either and the girls jealousy bullshit would gave annoyed him too if he was still in Shikamaru's age. Come to think of it, maybe Shikamaru did got those attitude from his, just intensified ten times. Shikaku snorted. What a weird day.

"You're being more sarcastic than usual, Shika. Got any problem?" who was he to think he could fool his partners?

"Spill." ordered Inoichi.

"My kid brought Naruto home a day before I got back. Wife's mad. She blown up and we fought. Been sleeping in the couch for a week now." he shrugged his shoulder.

"Ah... wanna take refugee in my house? Nana wouldn't mind." he smiled at Choza's apparent endearment towards his wife. It was cute.

"Noriko wouldn't too." Inoichi offered. Despite always talking with jabs and sarcasm, the three of them had each other's back. Shikaku smilled whilst shaking his head.

"I don't want to leave Shikamaru behind but I'm not sure how's she going to react when she got a wind of this." he jutted his chin to where Naruto located, "I'll show up when it turns bad." Grimacing, both Inoichi and Choza gave him each a pat to the shoulder, silently giving the silent support he needed. He nod in thanks.

A cheerful laughter brought his head towards the source and he couldn't help but smiled at the scene. Even if he had to stay away, as long as his belief could make Shikamaru happy, he would do it. His patience was wearing thin but he would need to bounce back and made sure that Yoshino understand and didn't do anything stupid to destroy the growing relationship between his son and Naruto. He had a feeling that Shikamaru would be a better person by befriending a person with an unusual background like Naruto. Shikaku couldn't drive his son but he would be there if Shikamaru had questions or help from him. He knew his son was smart enough to finish the puzzle he wouldn't doubt he had. 

"You really do love to sleep aren't you Shikamaru?" laugh the blond boy.

"I can't belief he actually sleep here..." grunted the Uchiha.

"The old man is boring, admit it you also almost sleep if it wasn't for me!" 

"Who could sleep beside a siren like you."

"Hey!"

"Ne, Shikamaru, it's over." Chouji tried to shook Shikamaru up.

"Yeah! Wake up Shikamaru!" the blond kneeled beside Chouji to shake his son. At a glance, it seemed like Naruto didn't mind that Chouji was there but Shikaku could see the hesitance from here. With the Uchiha kid, Naruto was in his personal bubble but with Chouji, it was different. He sat quite far from the chubby boy. Interesting. He continued to watch as Shikamaru was shaken up and the brooding Uchiha complained at the waste of time. The two kneeling boys undisturbed though. They managed to woke his son, who was now sitting while rubbing his eyes.

"You guys are noisy." Naruto giggled at Shikamaru's remark.

"Why aren't we dattebayo? It's noon and we're at academy's entrance ceremony silly!" laughed Naruto.

"I know that. I'm just-"

"Lazy." cut the Uchiha, which Shikamaru glance uninterestingly.

"But why? Aren't you excited to be a ninja?! Because I'm sooo excited now dattebayo! I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever!" claimed the boy. Shikaku watched as his son sat there, quietly watching the blond. He was curious as to what his son was thinking that he didn't realised the approaching figure of Uchiha Itachi. The boys greeted the older Uchiha in unison, making him and Itachi smile. From the looks of it, Itachi was probably asking when Sasuke would want to go home and the younger's enthusiastic 'now' was comical. Itachi spoke again but this time, to Naruto in which the boy shake his head no. 

"I need to return something to Shikamaru first, Itachi-san," both his son's and Naruto's eyes had these twinkles inside. He blinked at what he saw. It made him want to know more about what happened on the day before his return. Why Naruto seemed so comfortable, trusting and familiar with his son? And for the first time, his son didn't look bored at all! "Can I come later after I gave it to Shikamaru?" the older Uchiha answered him and gave the boy a head pat. The Uchihas said their goodbye to Naruto or more like Itachi said goodbye and Sasuke nodded. Just then, he felt two pair of eyes watching him.

"You guys were watching too, aren't you?" it was an unnecessary question, really. It was obvious that they were watching. _Tch, what a bunch of gossipers._

"Well... since when the Uchiha kids are close with him, huh? And I've never seen Shikamaru more awake than now." Inoichi commented.

"Chouji hasn't said anything... That means he hasn't met Naruto after that night but Shikamaru did?"

"And he lend something to Naruto too..." the curious lint on the Yamanaka didn't miss him. No. Not at all.

"I'm in the dark too. Didn't I told you guys I got here after they met?" he glared at them.

"We know, we know," they both raise their hand in surrender, "But didn't Shikamaru told you anything?" asked Choza.

"No..." he sighed, "I guess with the tense situation at home, he doesn't want to bother me." Shikamaru was like that and it wasn't like its an urgency either.

"Here!" the three grown ups turned to look at the voice. Naruto was offering his hand to Shikamaru, which the dark haired boy took and stand from the help. Saying his thanks to the blond before helping Chouji to stand as well. The children stared at them after Shikamaru mentioned them. The three approached, Chouji walking beside Shikamaru and Naruto behind him. Shikamaru turned to talk to Naruto in low hushed voice and Shkaku saw as the blond slowly came out from behind his son to partially stand beside him. 

"Dad, can we go play?" Shikamaru asked him. He shared a glance with his partners, all nodding slightly to say yes.

"Sure. Do you bring some money?" 

"No."

Shikaku reached for his wallet and retrieved more than enough for three person to eat lunch at a food stand and gave it to his son. "Here, for lunch." Shikamaru accepted it with confusion in his eyes. He only gaze back at the money as a clue and Shikamaru nodded. He understood. Good.

"Dad, can I join them too?" They saw as Naruto bit his lips and staring down at his feet, avoiding looking to any of them. Choza smiled and ruffled Chouji's hair, earning a pout from him. He took out a couple bills from his pocket and gave it to Chouji's waiting hand. "Of course son. Be back before dinner, alright?"

"Okay!"

"You too Shikamaru." he told his son.

"Fine..." together, the three children walked off outside the academy. Leaving two excited grown up kids and a real moody grown up.

"Can you guys not?" 

"Did you see? Naruto was hiding behind Shikamaru! He was his shield!" gushed Inoichi. "Something really important must've happened to make Naruto did that!"

"Hmm, it was cute," smiled Choza, "I'm happy Naruto has friends now."

"Yeah... I hope that both the Uchihas and my son won't betray him." 

"We can only hope, Shikaku. If the worst come to happen, we need to there for him." said Inoichi seriously.

"We should help him with groceries and stuffs. I heard from Nana that Naruto is now living alone." informed Choza.

"He is? When? Where?" 

"I don't know but Nana saw Naruto buying something and the price was doubled. She was livid when she learnt that its expired too."

"If that was true then the boy must have security with him. I'm afraid of what would happen..." he told them.

"Yeah... Don't want a repeat of last year." whispered Inoichi. The three of them shuddered at the memory. It was too cruel and sick. He remembered that he almost throw up. 

"We have to talk to the Hokage. C'mon." the other two followed him to where the Sandaime was standing after Inoichi told his daughter to not sauntered off with stranger and to wait for him. Shikaku's headache was coming back but he would do what must have been done first. And then, he could rest.


	6. Back Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working in the dark seems easy but its not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... Seriously thank you so much for even opening this fic. Thank you all for the kudos, reviews and readings!

Shikamaru fought a yawn for the shake to not ire Iruka sensei further. He had enough head bumps as it is for today, more of those board eraser and he might transform to a real life bald porcupine. He sighed and then yawned as discretely as possible, placing his cheek on one hand propped up on the table while doing his best to keep his eyes open and alert. It was boring as he expected it would. The moment Shikamaru step into class on the first day, his mind didn't waste any time to drift off, eyes hazy-ing, unmotivated and so ready to go back to the darkness of his dreamland. How could he not? Snotty know it all kids that were troublesome, Iruka sensei's warm and approaching voice that lulled him to sleep, plus, the class was situated at a shady part of the academy where breeze every so often blew from the window screens. The sound of lectures in a quiet class and birds chirping outside were like the catalyst of his shutting down mode. A perfect atmosphere for napping indeed. If only everyone else agree with him.

_What a shame..._

School was boring for most of the part. Most, because he forgot that a certain blond boy was joining his year in the academy. It was both amusing and frustrating really. On one hand, Shikamaru was grateful to Naruto for making his days not so lame and mundane, while on the other hand, he wished that Naruto wasn't such a magnet for troubles for he appreciate his nap time very much. He should have known better though, that no matter where Naruto goes, troubles would follow. It wasn't like he blamed the blond for any of it because the boy never the one to spark the fire. He was merely the dry woods waiting to be noticed and then burnt, lighting flames that attracts moths unwillingly. The others would bullied him, ignored him, underestimated him, etc. yet not once, which amazed Shikamaru the most, did Naruto reciprocate those mean things directed to him. He would either ignored it, acting as if it was mere joke or straight forwardly told them to shut up and then walk away. If Shikamaru were to put in the other's shoes, he would have blown up ages ago.

While he was amazed, it also made his blood boiled. He wanted for Naruto to stand up and not just accepted everything like now. Shikamaru knew how strong Naruto was for he was there on the front seat when the blond got beaten up and kept quiet as a rock. Surely he could stand up for himself even just once for something as trivial as kids taunting compared to what happened that night. It would be enough to make the kids avoid bullying him for a while at least but Shikamaru also understand that to add oil onto the fire would make it worst. It was probably what Naruto was doing this whole time. Accepting them so it wouldn't be worst. A dilemma, truly. That described Naruto's situation quite accurate. Though, it wasn't like Shikamaru had any right to voice his opinion nor he had the chance to defend Naruto when the prince was there.

Since that show on the academy's entrance, the two were glued to the hip. Or more like Uchiha Sasuke being Naruto's unofficial second shadow. Coming to class together, sitting together, eating together, playing, studying, everything. The dark haired boy would always be seen with the blond, which was one of the main reason why Naruto being bullied in the first place. You see, the prince had fans and those fans were, in his humble, _humble_ opinion, crazy. Obsessed. _Possessed._ Even to think about it gave him the chills, Shikamaru shuddered.

At first, the girls were being petty of the boys closeness. They would threw in a snappy comment or two to Naruto and Sasuke would glared at them to shut them up and all was alright. Until, bit by bit, day by day, Sasuke started to snorted, smiled, chuckled and laughed. They were not often but not impossible anymore. Now, what could make girls fawned more if it was not for the precious and rare chiming sound of laughters coming from the youngest heir of the Uchiha clan? Problem was, Naruto was the only one who could make the prince act that way. Their petty feeling went downright the hill to bitterness that rival bitter melon taste at the fact. Sasuke's usual cold shoulder to the rest of the commoners didn't help either. It only add salt to their humongous wounded pride. Obviously, they didn't dare to lift a finger towards Naruto in front of their prince charming. They wouldn't want their zero chance as a maid went to infinite negative. Unfortunately, that didn't stop them from trying to express their jealously. Sometimes, they would put pranks on the blond. Hiding his stuffs, 'accidentally' nudged his lunch, spraying water on his books while tripping, the list went endless. 

Since Sasuke always on the front line, Shikamaru on the other hand would try to tame the bomb before it exploded from the back. He realized that he was a nobody or one of the losers along with Chouji and Kiba as the others kindly labeled them. He realized that with those title, he didn't have the same authority as the highly respected and popular Uchiha boy. It would be like paper trying to flip a rock and thus made him move from the shadow. Whenever he noticed a trap or prank, he would undo them. Sometimes if he was feeling it and if the pranks were too damaging, Shikamaru would send it back to those bullies and watch in glee at their own 'failed' attempt. 

Like now.

Shikamaru's head was lolling to the side as he felt exhausted and couldn't wait for lunch time when he caught a sight of someone trying to tip off their water bottle to the front of them where Naruto was currently sitting. He scoffed. Immediately digging into his pocket, Shikamaru retrieved a headband he kept incase the one he used snapped. He got into position, zeroing on his target. He made sure that Iruka sensei had his back to the class, the girl next to the punk was sleeping on the table and the target himself was still as a rock beside for his creeping hand before he shot.

_Snap!_

"OW!" the boy shouted. A second or two after that, a thud sound followed by the boy's even louder shout of 'Oh, no!' attracted everyone's attention. The upset boy had a frown and bits of tears threatening to fell while trying his hardest to washed off the spilt water on his notes. Bingo.

Shikamaru expertly feigned his sleepiness by yawning so big and opening one of his eye to look at the commotion, whispering "Troublesome..." No one saw the mischievous little quirk behind his hand. What others don't know won't hurt them.

"Tomo! What did I say about drinking in class?!" scolded Iruka sensei who approached the boy.

"B-but, I d-didn't sensei! I-it was-" the boy stopped at the raised palm of his sensei. Iruka sighed, looking at the mess tiredly.

"We all know how clumsy you are Tomo-"

"But sensei-!"

"However, do please control it? Your clumsiness also harm others, Tomo. Look beside you." reluctantly, Tomo glanced to his side where he saw a dejected looking girl staring at her ruined wet notes. He slumped his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Mana-chan..."

"I-it's fine, Tomo... j-just be careful next time, okay?" both children gave each other a weak smile. Iruka pinched his nose bridge to gather his bearings, _kids_ , he thought. The teacher smiled and clap his hands to stop class from chattering.

"Alright, enough! It's five minutes before lunch time and I think it won't be conducive if we continue the lesson so, early lunch-" his speech was cut shortly by the happy screaming of freedom from the children. At. times like this, Iruka always wondered if he made a wrong decision to spent his life teaching. "But no lates! I expected you all to be here when the bell rings, got it?!" he got a chorus of 'yes, sensei' and off they go.

"Sensei?" Tomo called him meekly, "Can I go to lunch too?" and Iruka's doubtness crumbled.

"Of course but you have to help Mana tidying the mess to, alright?"

"Hai!" he jumped down the chair and ran off to wherever his friends are, leaving a tired but content looking Iruka.

* * *

"Shikamaru can I borrow your money? I want to buy snack." Chouji's voice filled his ears and he cracked an eye to glance down at him. His friend was clad in his trademark blue jumper, hugging a flat looking potato chips bag with a pout. He snorted.

"Again? Its not that I mind but why didn't you bring more bags if your allowance isn't enough?" he jumped off of the water reservoir and walked to Chouji.

"Kaa-san won't give me. Said my clothes have to fit me another month at least." Shikamaru smiled. He understood what Chouji's mom implied there but he won't tell Chouji because that word was forbidden to use to any of the Akimichi members. 

"Ah... Oh well, its only ten minutes left, how about we go to a convenience store after school? We don't have enough time right now." he said as they went back to class.

"Okay! There's a new flavour-" he listened to Chouji's rambles on his favourite snacks intently. Unlike him, Chouji and the rest of his famiy had strong passion of food and he was curious about it. Personally, he thought that he was the only one he knew who didn't have any passion for anything. The Akimichis loved food, the Yamanakas loved flowers and themself, the Uchihas loves to study, the Inuzukas loved dogs and so on and so forth. His father loved gardening and his mother loved cooking. What about him? Did cloud watching count as passion? Speaking of passion, his mind drift to Naruto's exclamation of being the best hokage. Never did he saw someone's eyes to be so filled with determination. Compared to Chouji's, Naruto's were more convincing in a way that made you believed that he will achieved his dreams one day. Eyes that influenced others.

Shikamaru wanted to see more, learn more, know more yet with Sasuke at the blond's side, it was impossible. The prince was not a people person and so, at school, Naruto rarely ever hang out with him or any of the losers. The most interactions between them were the occasional greetings or small talk about home works but never more. They had reached the class and there were a few students already there, hogging the window as they admire something. Or someone.

He knew who they were oggling at but still, he stood by the window to looked over the field in curiosity, seeking for a particular blond head. If the prince was there then so was Naruto. Shikamaru spotted the two walking towards the academy building, talking. While he was doing this, suddenly Chouji appeared beside him, "What are you looking at Shikamaru?"

"Hm? Nothing. Just bored and still is. C'mon." they trotted back together to their seat and sat down, waiting for Iruka sensei. And then, the girls started again. This time they sneakily took Naruto's pencil with them as they pass the blond's desk before sitting on their seats and continue their chatting as if they didn't just steal something. Shikamaru clucked his tongue in annoyance. Why do adults thought those girls were innocent was beyond him. He stood up tiredly and drag his feet to the lost and found corner, where most of the items there were all once Naruto's. He knew this because Naruto's stuff were the plain cheapest one and the boy was a pencil biter. 

Shikamaru took two with him, slipping one into his pants pocket to hide so that the girls wouldn't be suspicious of him while the other one was placed on his ear for show. Yawning again, he rubbed his head as he went back to his seat and then slumped against the table to sleep. 

* * *

As promised, Shikamaru went to the convenience store to buy snacks with him. The chubby boy bought five different flavours of potato chip while he bought a melon bread and a carton of milk. They paid and then headed towards the Akimichi's estate as they always did whenever Chouji borrowed his money. Aunt Nana glowered at the sight of heavy loaded Chouji and at his face. She had told him that it wasn't because of him but more like if Shikamaru came with Chouji then that means the heavy boy had indeed burrowed money. She gave him more than what Chouji's purchase, saying Shikamaru should have used that money to buy the lunch he missed. 

"Just accept it, son. It's not nice to refused someone else's generosity you know?" and he relented. However, Chouji caught his wrist when he was about to go and gave him one potato chip bag. Shikamaru lifted his eyebrows in surprise. This was unusual.

"Decided to diet?" he joked but got no humorous respond, instead Chouji answered him seriously. "I know where you'll go, so take it. I wanna help too." 

The dark haired boy blinked, accepting two things at once. One was the snack bag and the other was that Chouji knew of his 'visits'. "Since when..." 

"Shikamaru... you never snacked on that often and you rarely eat anything sweet beside chocolate." Chouji explained. That was true. Shikamaru was not keen on snacking. He ate three meals a day and dessert at dinner if his mom made some but he never sought it. Only when he was given did he ate snacks. Turns out his friend had a keen eyes. Who would have thought, really.

"Thanks, I'll give it to him. See you." Shikamaru waved his goodbye and made a beeline to the most rickety apartment in town. After hanging out together with Chouji and Naruto that day, the Nara had been visiting the blond's place whenever he could to drop off some food. He started this because when Naruto wanted to gave back his scarf, he took him and Chouji to his apartment and inside was chaos. Dirty clothes and dishes, trash and dirt littered the place. At that time, he wanted to run back outside to escape the stink but he also didn't want to be rude, so he stayed and took a good look at the place. Just like on the outside, the inside was also shoddy. Imagine his horror when what probably was Naruto's breakfast that morning had expired a month or two beforehand. He had bitten his tongue to keep to himself, he thought maybe Naruto hadn't known what expiry date is so it was a mistake but when he looked at the stacked tower of ramen and saw that all of that were expired too, he lost it.

He ascended the stairs leading to the highest floor, plastic bag in one hand. No one other than the blond lived here and somehow it made him less self-conscience. The last thing he wanted was for someone ranting his mini escapade to his mom. Shikamaru didn't want to hear any more of her resentment towards Naruto nor did he want to be disappointed in her again. Her fight with his dad was disappointing enough as it is. He didn't want to hate his mom for having different opinion of Naruto. 

When he reached the last stair, he sighed and took a breather. It took quite of the energy for a seven year old to walk five stories without resting. After a while, he went to the front door and hang the plastic bag on the door handle, making sure it won't fall. Then he groaned in annoyance at the thought of descending the stairs again, he grumped. "Why can't stairs move by themselves, huh? So troublesome..." 

If his mom eyed him suspiciously for looking so tired and didn't say anything about it, he was grateful.

What he didn't expect the next day was a carton of cold chocolate milk sitting on his desk. It wasn't anything special, just a drink with his full name written with marker across the surface. He eyed the thing in confusion. Who would know he like this kind of beverage? Sitting down, Shikamaru poked Chouji on the shoulder while holding the carton.

"From you?..." It must be right? It was too much of a coincidence for this to be from someone else.

"No? It was there when I came." 

"When did you arrive?"

"I don't know... but it's been quite long." Shikamaru stared at his friend incredulously. _Then how this is still cold?_ It should be in room temperature now if it had been here for so long. The carton's coldness was as if it was just out of the fridge. Did that mean whomever gave him this froze the milk first? How early did the person came to put it here? Now that he realized that, he saw how wet his table is. Shikamaru sweat-dropped.

_Ugh... Another work..._

"Yo, Shika!" Kiba howled at him, "Got yourself a fan, eh?"

"No..." he didn't knew he could get bothered so much about this topic. Somehow, it was embarrassing. 

"No? Ya sure? Then give it to me if ya don' wanna, I like chocolate milk!" 

"No." Shikamaru reacted instantly. As embarrassing as this was, whomever gave him this could be inside this class right now or maybe their friends and he wouldn't want to be rude. Both his father and mother would kill him if he being ungrateful. 

"But ya said ya don' wanna ya asshole!"

"I said 'no' not that." and before Kiba could get smart on him again, he ripped open the carton and drink the milk. "and I like chocolate milk too so," he made a shooing gesture to the dog lovers, effectively dismissing him. Faintly, he heard a hearty giggles but he ignored it for the shake of enjoying his treat.


	7. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emphaty is a strong emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really fun to interact with you readers, knowing what you like or not of this fic is interesting. I would like to encourage this fic readers to leave comment down below because reading your comments inspire me, so go ahead please! And thankyou for +2,000 views!!!
> 
> P.S: this chapter is LONG!!! Also, please remember that almost NONE of the main characters act as kids their age, most of them have adult or teenager like tendencies already.

" _Shit!_ "

" _Move damn it! Move!_ " ordered him to his jello like legs. The limbs had failed to do as he want since he arrived to his room in rush. Probably because the massive adrenaline had evaporated from his body. Although it couldn't be said the same for his heart. The poor organ still pumping erratically, making him dizzy. Yet, he forced his weak arms to grip the bed post and lift him off the cold floor. Seconds that took him to lay down on the bed felt like agonizing eternity. Shikamaru wanted nothing but to sleep. However, the conversation he hadn't meant to know - the conversation he stubbornly eavesdrop echoing inside his mind.

Clammy hands washed down the wetness on his face while he tried to erased the visual image he created after digesting the news. What a horror it was, it made Shikamaru puked. When he thought about tragedy, the first thing that came to Shikamaru was a series of signs indicating the upcoming the so called 'tragedy'. War for example. In the books he read, most if not all, described that there are signs; small but bad ones that triggered ones gut feeling. That there will be something really _really_ bad happen. 

He supposed even scientific book couldn't be trusted sometimes.

The day had gone pretty normal for Shikamaru. Going to the academy, hang out with Chouji and Kiba, watching clouds and then ate dinner with his family. They retreated to their respective rooms afterwards like always, to enjoy their evening. Nothing unusual at all. Late into the night, when he was about to sleep, the front door was knocked vehemently. The urgent need was clearly shown. His parents were heard fast walking through the threshold and of course it made him curious too. He followed and sneakily slip inside the living room to the garden beside. He glued himself to the wall and peeked around the corner to see. He saw Uncle Choza and Uncle Inoichi wearing their sleep wears while standing side by side in front of the door. If it was night and dark, their faces beat it.

"What's goin on here?" slurred the sleep deprived head Nara.

"Choza? Inoichi? Why are ya guys here? It's late." yawned his father.

"Shikaku... Yoshino..." both whispered.

His mother probably had noticed the weird solemn mood of the two that she slapped his father awake. "Let's go inside first, I'll make some tea." she offered the gentlemen.

"There's no need for that Yoshino. It's... probably better for us to converse here anyway." refused Uncle Inoichi quietly.

"It won't take long because we need to head to the HQ after this." the other clan head supplied. Shikamaru saw how the two of them looked up and trying so hard to composed themselves.

"HQ? What's happening here?" Asked his father in alarm.

"Its... Its... Its the Uchihas." the used of plural term in Uncle Choza's breathless sentence didn't missed Shikamaru at all.

"Uchi-"

"They are dead." ended Uncle Inoichi coldly. His blood ran cold. He could faintly heard the sharp intake of his parents and the whispered denials of 'what'. His mother had cried then, muffling her agony in choked gasps and cries for the shake of him. A child whose ignorance of the cruelness of this world had been ripped off of him nearly three years ago. The four adults mourned in quiet just to hide this horrifying news from him when they have all the rights to weep in woe. The guilt and frustration were real.

"W-wha... How?! Who-!" demanded his father in disbelief. Shikamaru didn't know if he imagined it or if he really heard the loud gulps of his uncles.

"Uchiha Itachi-," Uncle Inoichi drew a pained breath, "Tonight, at unknown time, Uchiha Itachi had committed genocide on his own clan." reported the Yamanaka clan head.

Shikamaru's world seemed to stop at this news. At first, his mind was that of a black canvas. Blank. Empty. With nothing but black for eons to see. Until, "No one survived beside one." continued Uncle Inoichi as monotonously as possible.

"Uchiha Sasuke was found in a comatose condition outside of the main house in the side road. The medic team suspected the use of high level sharingan technique that immobilize and trap the boy in mind torture." the uttered words were like unstoppable storm. Shikamaru slid down the wall and slouched weakly on the floor while he heard his mother hit the door sill. There was commotion and concerned shouts. The glinting white that had just painted on his black canvas faded. Everything were blurred except the next words he heard coming from the living room behind him.

"There's more." an unknown voice said.

"They found Minato's kid floating unconsciously on the compound's lake with blank black eyes and burn marks all over the body."

"Naruto?... But - Why?" the voice sounded so weak it made Shikamaru equally helpless and depressed.

"No one knows but he too, is in coma. All head units were called in to investigate and help clean the... the-"

"Corpses." another finished.

Shikamaru had had listened enough. He couldn't take it anymore. So he ran.

Those events lead him to his current condition of laying on the bed, crying into the night. He couldn't comprehend why he didn't get those little signals. Both Naruto and Sasuke were his friends. At the very least classmates or acquaintances. He had connections with them so technically, didn't that mean he was supposed to be one of those persons who got the bad gut feeling? He felt awful for having a normal day while at the same time, his friends were being attacked to death!

Shikamaru wanted to go there and visit. He wanted to be there and comfort them because no one should be left alone after having to go through that hellish night. No one. Especially those two. Yet, what could an eight year old kid possibly do? What he had to offer? Wouldn't it only be a burden for him to stay there? Shikamaru himself couldn't fully understand what was happening beside the surface, let alone to fully emphatize nor mourn properly with them. Would he be of any help at all? He didn't know. For the rest of the night, filled with confusion and frustration, Shikamaru cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he went to the school as usual, although reluctantly. He tried to be his usual self and it shouldn't be that hard since he was normally quiet and sleep the day away anyway. Nothing seemed off or showed any indication of what happened the previous night. Kids playing as usual, teachers being teachers like always, nothing except the absence of the two. The prince's fans thought that their beloved was sick, which to some degree was right. Meanwhile, Naruto's haters accused him of skipping class when the blond had never done that before.

Chouji and Ino didn't act out of character too. Shikamaru bet that something as crucial as that wouldn't be told to just anyone, kids in particular. And if the other students hadn't started talking yet then that means the lower official shinobis didn't know or the tragedy was kept classified for now. Eventually, everyone would know but maybe not right away when things were still hot. A week passed before he knew it. The days were spent as usual too, although the moment Shikamaru was in the convenient of his room, he wallowed and thought endlessly.

As he walk down the corridor to his class, he heard angry yells coming from the inside. When he arrived, he saw Naruto being attacked by more or less a dozen kids. The blond was hit and kicked but he only laid on the floor motionlessly, covered with bandages from head to toe like some mummies. They were blaming Naruto for the absence of their prince and for the _crime_ he didn't commit. It angered him.

"Yeah! I heard from my dad that ya were there!" a third part of the class had been crossed.

"Stop!"

"Demon! How could the teachers still let you study here huh?! Murderer!"

"Murderer!"

"Murderer!" half part.

"Stop it!"

"Poor Sasuke-kun, is this how you repay his kindness you ungrateful monster!"

"Go to hell!"

"Just DIE!!!" screamed a girl full of hatred. She was so close of kicking Naruto in the gut when he step in and throw over the girl.

"I said STOP IT!" everyone was so shocked that he, the class's famous sloth and zero muscle toothpick slammed a girl across the room. He knew he'll be in trouble for this but he couldn't care less. These damned snotty asses needs to learn some manners.

He stood, shielding Naruto with his body with eyebrows knitted. The girl he thrown over, slowly get up, staring at him in horror. Her well brushed pink hair was now mused like a bird's nest, cream colored forehead slowly turned purple along with several others spots on her body and blood flowing from her small nose. Shikamaru felt his hands twitching from holding back the urge to rampaged the bullies and knocked some sense to them.

"What's going on here!" yelled a very confused and flabbergasted Iruka sensei. Nobody dare to move as he glared at them with suppressed fury. The girl let out a whimper as she tried to sit, which caught Iruka sensei's attention fast. The teacher drop his belongings in order to help the girl, gasping in disbelief. That happened a lot lately, he internally marked.

"Sakura-chan?! What happened?! Who did this to you?! Oh my-!" the oldest in the room hovered around, too scared to touch incase he hurt the bubblegum further. He then looked around the high tension room and demanded one more time, "Who did this?!" while no one answering, Shikamaru turned around to see struggling looking Naruto. He bent down and carefully help Naruto to sit leaned on the wall while at the same time, Sakura watched them.

Iruka was shook. None of his students answered and Sakura kept quiet while looking at a certain direction. The chunnin followed the line of sight and had to hold another gasp as he watched. Across the room, a heavily bandaged and beaten Naruto was being helped by a furious looking Shkamaru. He noticed a newly bloomed bruises on the blond too and the dots connected. Nara Shikamaru saved Naruto from being bullied to death by their classmates and counter attacked the last hit. Iruka looked around again to observed his students and there it was, the disbelief.

"Nara Shikamaru!" he called. How surprised he was to get a glare full of malice from the number one 'I don't care' student. If looks could kill, Iruka was dead. "You did this didn't you? Answer me truthfully!"

Shikamaru turned around fully to his teacher and answered undeterred, "Yes."

"Why?!" Of course Iruka knew the answer, nonetheless, he required to ask.

"Are you really asking me that Iruka sensei? Can't you tell the obvious?" the kid drily answer.

"Answer me properly Shikamaru!" Iruka scolded.

"Naruto was beaten up to a pulp and accused of murder he didn't commit. One more blow and he might pass out if we're lucky. I defended him."

Iruka sighed while keeping in the urged to scream and be done already. With a gentler voice, he scolded the boy. "I understand, however, it is not necessary for you to hit Sakura-chan, Shikamaru. You could've arbitrated the situation without violance."

"Been there done that, _sensei_. Did that stop them from bullying Naruto? No. If this was like any other stunts they pulled, I could've called you but guessed what? First, Naruto has just been released from the hospital - bandaged like a mummy." Shikamaru angrily lift a finger.

"Second, he was ganged up by a dozen kids who kicked and punched him relentlessly. Third, they called him with hideous nicknames. Four, they accused him of high rank crime which he didn't commit." there was only a finger left to lift from his right hand.

"Five, Naruto _did not_ move a _muscle_!" Shikamaru growled. "Tell me, _sensei_ , what am I supposed to do when I see my friend being treated that way!" screamed him.

"Shika-"

" _What!_ " Shikamaru growled again, "You think I didn't try to stop them by calling them? I did and it didn't work! They pushed me back and if I didn't do what I did, Naruto would've been dead!" he was crying by the end of it and didn't even realize it. Shikamaru was too upset to took notice of his surrounding, going rampant like that. He noticed however, when his waist was being hold. Shikamaru looked down and saw Naruto hugging his waist while sobbing.

"I don't regret what I did Iruka-sensei," he softly said, tired from the screaming. "Everyone would do the same thing I did to anyone. If only they are not Naruto." the sentence held a deep meaning that stunned the brunette man.

The room was quiet. More so than before. Speechless wouldn't be enough to describe what Iruka was feeling. As a teacher, to be blind to all of this showed how much of a failure he is. His sadness and anger of what had happened to his parents cloud his judgement towards Naruto. Of course he would've stopped any kind of bullying, even to Naruto. But to not know that all this time the poor blond had been suffering under his care was terrifying. Was he really didn't know or did he feigned ignorance and gave blind eyes to the kid? Either way didn't matter because it already done and for the longevity of his conscience, Iruka didn't want to know the bitter truth.

* * *

In the end, Iruka sensei had dismissed the class early and told the students to study at home except those involved. The brunette man scolded them all regardless the right and the wrong. He gave them punishment of double homework and no recess time for a semester. He also demanded them to bring their parents tomorrow afternoon to update them about this incident and to give them a school warning. They were released at a normal school time, writing apologize letters to the school and to Naruto. He was so ready to go home but Iruka sensei asked him and Naruto to stay behind.

"Please, have a seat." Shikamaru helped Naruto onto his seat and then sat beside him.

Iruka sensei sighed before he speak, "Boys I-" he sighed again. "What happened today, shouldn't have happened in the first place and for that I am sorry. Especially to you, Naruto." the blond widened his eyes.

"As a teacher I've failed you terribly. I should have paid more attention to all of my students and as Shikamaru said earlier, they are wrong to do that. No one should've treated you that way and I'm glad that Shikamaru arrived in time. However, Shikamaru, I understand that what you did was counted as a self defend and both by law and ethics you are not wrong but this is a school ground. We are not here for violence. We are here to study. In case this happens again in the future, I hope you solve it with a more educational way. Understand?" Iruka sensei eyed him seriously.

"Yes sensei."

"Okay, good. Now, I couldn't say this in front of the other students but I won't call your parents nor guardian." both children were surprised that they shared a look with each other.

"The reason I did this was because Naruto is not at fault and because what you did today is an honorable act Shikamaru. Of course I have to report this to the headmaster and the Hokage as well, but don't worry, I'll vouch for you two." the man smiled. Shikamaru felt himself deflated from the tension. He had been so worried over what would be his mother's reaction. He knew his father won't be happy that he throw a girl but the older Nara wouldn't blame him for his reaction.

His mother on the other hand...

_Don't think about it - ugh, just... don't._

"Okay, I think I've kept you here long enough. Naruto, are you sure you're fine? Because If you're not, I can take you to the hospital." there was real concern this time in Iruka sensei's voice and Shikamaru smiled slyly. Not used to be given concern, Naruto got red in the face while stammering that he is fine.

"I'm o-okay dattebayo! Scraps like these are nothing! Hehe" grinned the blond.

"Well... If you are sure then." with that, Shikamaru helped Naruto stand up from his seat and he volunteered to Iruka sensei to take Naruto home. All the while, ignoring the smaller's protest. They left the school ground and were on their way to Naruto's apartment when they bypass a convenience store. Shikamaru dug his pocket, grinning when he found what he needed.

"Shikamaru? What's wrong? Why are you stopping?" Naruto had been lost in thought that he just realize Shikamaru stopped walking. The blond watched as his friend grinned at the store and gawked when he ran inside, leaving him alone on the street.

Inside, Shikamaru searched for lots of food his mother used to fed him when he was sick; porridge, cream soup, chicken noodle soup. He also grab some vitamin before paying. He thanked the old man behind the cashier for giving him some free tea sachets. He went outside and found Naruto waiting on the bench and approached him.

"Sorry I left you. Here." Shikamaru passed the plastic bag to the confused blond.

"What are these?" Naruto asked meekly.

"Food."

"I-I know, but-"

"Its food, Naruto." Shikamaru affirmed him. The other boy looked like he wanted to say something while hugging the bag close to his body but Shikamaru beat him to it. "I wanna go home, so let's go!"

Naruto didn't move right away, he stood there staring at him in haze. A couple seconds went by before Naruto came to his senses and walked to him. They then walked in silence for the rest of the journey. Usually, the palpable awkwardness would have eaten him inside out, however, due to today's event and his full of thoughts mind, Shikamaru couldn't feel it. 

As they reached the blond's door, Shikamaru prepared himself for another long walk that awaits him. When he grows up, he thought, he is going to make that moving stairs. And some kind of moving wagon too.

"We're here." announced a quiet voice. Shikamaru was brought outside from his random thoughts by it.

"Huh? Oh - ah, yeah. Yeah. Well then, see ya later Naru-" 

"Wait." Shikamaru lifted a fine eyebrow at this. Naruto looked so tired and spent with dirty worn out clothes and gaze downcasted like that.

"What?" Grunted him tiredly.

"I uh-" croaked Naruto, voice wet and unsteady. "I... Shikamaru... why are you doing this?" The blue sparkling tear stained orbs stared at him.

_Those eyes again..._

"Do what?"

" _This!_ " the blond gestured to the bag of food and Shikamaru in expiration. "Why are you being so kind to me? Everyone hates me and I've never done something kind to you. We're not even friends..." somehow, that statement hurt.

 _Ouch_.

"Why..." Naruto whispered dejectedly. Given his current knowledge, it was better for him to lie. It wouldn't be any good if he told Naruto that he knew the cruelity of this village to him. The blond would think that his actions were based on pity and he didn't want that. Of course at first it was based on pity but later on, as he got to learn the blond bit by bit, Shikamaru had considered Naruto as one of his friends already and it felt natural to him to protect and help his friends in need. Whatever reason that caused the entire village to loathe him, Naruto was no exception. 

On the other hand, he was tired of pretending to be oblivious. It made him harder to do what he wants to do. Feigning ignorance like this also didn't make them closer. Naruto couldn't confide in him because to the smaller, Shikamaru was at best, a nice acquintance just like he had stated. Whilst he wanted Naruto to trust him but couldn't since Shikamaru too was lying to him. Why would anyone trust a liar?

"What are you babbling about huh?" Shikamaru reached his right hand forward to flicked Naruto's unbandaged forehead area. Careful to not to flicked too strong.

"Ackh! Hey that-!"

"Shut up." He silenced the blond, "Of course its because we are friends." again, the teary look came back.

"Friends...?" 

"Yeah." Shikamaru almost scoff at the tiny turns up of Naruto's lips. "Friends." He confirmed.

 _This kid never ceased to amused him_.


End file.
